Nothing More
by Mira Black
Summary: When Sirius saves Remus' life, everyone starts wondering if he did it for reasons other than the obvious....(more details inside) (Remus x Sirius) (COMPLETE!)
1. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter, it was created by the ingenious mind of J.K. Rowling......whom I'm severely upset with at the moment since she killed off Sirius!!! *glares at the book then cries* SIRIUS!!! WAHHHH!!! ;_;  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone! This is my first Harry Potter fic, and my first non-anime one for that matter. I've always been into the books and stuff, but just recently my best friend got me re-obsessed with it.....*glares at her* She knows who she is.....  
  
Well for some odd reason I can't (more like I don't want to) write a fic about a straight couple, so obviously this fic will have a lot of shonen-ai or slash or whatever you want to call it, but fyi, from now on I will be referring to it as shonen-ai. If you have problem with it......oh well! Take it up with my lawyer! (please note the sarcasm and don't actually try to sue me ^_^;;) I know that is actually bothering me more than it should but I just can't help it! Slash means to 'cut with a violent sweeping stroke', and shonen-ai means 'boy love'......What makes more sense people? Really?.....  
  
Oh yeah, and this chapter won't necessarily have many hints of shonen-ai, because I actually want to build a plot in this fic here people. Eventually we'll get to the good stuff ^_^, but that might be in the next chappie or the next, I haven't really decided yet.  
  
Well, here it goes. My first attempt at a Sirius/Remus ficcy people! ^_^ I'm so excited! Please review it at the end, I will need them to continue! Thankies! Until next time! ^_^ Ja ne!  
  
AN: Don't be surprised if I'm a bit OOC in this fic. Even though I do love all the characters for who they are, the only person who can really portray their personalities perfectly is J.K. Rowling herself. Oh yeah, and this is supposed to take place when The Marauders are in their 5th year at Hogwarts.... and one more thing! I'm not going to bother with trying to keep the language all "British-like", but I will when I can, k? k.........Now that I'm done, get reading!....Seriously.....-_-  
  
And ONE more thing!! This is dedicated to my best friend Stacey!!! XD!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Nothing More~  
  
by: Emiru Yagami  
  
It was an early morning in Gryffindor tower, the first hints of the sun's rays were peeking through the window and just a handful of students and professors were up and about. Among this handful were 5th years Remus Lupin and James Potter.  
  
James was already dressed for his early morning Quidditch practice. They had the first game of the year versus Slytherin later that day. And Remus was checking himself in the mirror and adjusting his prefect badge for what seemed like the hundredth time. James eyed Remus and then smirked,  
  
"You're really proud of that thing aren't you Moony?"  
  
"What?" Remus replied as he turned around to look at James, "What are you talking about Prongs?"  
  
"That..." James stabbed with his broom at the spot on Remus' robes where a scarlet and gold 'P' showed.  
  
"Oh yeah, " Remus replied sarcastically, "I'm so proud to be chosen for the honor of prefect. Especially since this title was bestowed upon me because I have two uncontrollable trouble makers and a twitchy little pest for friends, whom they expect me to control...."  
  
Suddenly an arm wrapped around Remus' shoulder's and a hand was messing up his hair, "Well, good luck controlling me Moony!" Sirius had just woken up but already had a huge grin on his face, "You couldn't control me even if you really wanted to..."  
  
The three laughed as Remus pushed Sirius off of himself and began to groom his now untidy hair in the mirror,  
  
"Thanks a lot Padfoot, I now look worse than you on a bad-hair day..."  
  
"Me? Bad-hair day? Impossible....." He winked sarcastically, "Can you imagine me ever looking bad Prongs?"  
  
"Oh never!" James playfully gasped to make the statement seem shocking. After a few seconds of 'awkward' silence the three cracked up once again, almost loud enough to wake up the rest of the Gryffindor boys' dorm.  
  
"BLACK!! POTTER!! LUPIN!! KEEP IT DOWN!!" Professor McConagall's voice echoed up the stairway from the common room.  
  
Sirius eyed the stairwell then asked, "How does she know it's us?"  
  
"Because it's always us...." Remus replied with a grin still on his face. Suddenly the conversation was interrupted by a series of loud snores.  
  
"And she tells us to keep it down?" James commented as the three walked over to Peter's bunk.  
  
As usual he was always the last one up, the last one to get a joke, the last to finish his exams, he was last in everything....(fyi: I have an undying hate towards Peter Pettigrew, so if I make him sound worse than he actually is, it's because I hate him so...^_^;;)  
  
"Hey Wormtail..." Sirius said as he nudged the sleeping boy, "Wake up."  
  
"Nhnn......" Peter groaned as he subconsciously wiped some drool from his face and rolled over.  
  
"You're such a twit you know that...." James shook his head in shame as he said this.  
  
"I know...." He replied although he was still obviously asleep.  
  
"They're serving breakfast in the main hall already....." Remus said.  
  
He shot up from bed in an instant. "Breakfast? Where?"  
  
The other three marauders were laughing again when the still sleepy Peter asked, "Did I miss something?"  
  
"Oh yes Wormtail!" Exclaimed Sirius trying to get Peter excited, "You missed absolutely everything!"  
  
"I did!?"  
  
"No you twit, what in bloody hell do you think you could miss this early in the morning?"  
  
Peter shrugged innocently, "I don't know, you never know with you three."  
  
"Oh so true isn't it my dear Padfoot?" James exclaimed to Sirius.  
  
"But of course Prongs, but of course!"  
  
Even though Remus did find this amusing he shook his head, "I think you two overdosed on the sarcasm potion...." He headed towards the stairway to the common room when a topless Sirius put a hand on his soldier and stopped him.  
  
"Is something wrong today Moony? You don't seem yourself..."  
  
Remus looked up at Sirius and gulped for a second when he noticed the half- naked boy giving him a deep look of worry. The rising sun behind him gave him a sort of godly aura. Remus shook his head free of these thoughts and sighed, "Nothing's really wrong, I'm just not really looking forward to today's Quidditch match."  
  
Sirius' straight expression disappeared and then asked, "But why not? It's going to be a bloody brilliant match! And you know that James and the rest of the Gryffindor team is going to kick some serious Slytherin ass!" He smiled triumphantly and seemed to raise his fists in victory.  
  
Remus laughed, "I'm not saying that I don't think we're going to win," His voice changed to a much more serious tone, " it's just that, since it's a Gryffindor vs. Slytherin match you know those sneaky Slytherin bastards are bound to start some trouble."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, and since you're a prefect now, you have to help keep these things under control....."  
  
Remus rolled his eyes, "Please don't remind me....."  
  
Suddenly Sirius' eyes lit up as he smiled and gave Remus a pat on the back to signal he just thought up something, "Hey don't worry, mate. Old Wormtail and I will help you out at the match today."  
  
"Wormtail? The little bugger can hardly control his bladder, much less a group of rowdy Slytherins..."  
  
Sirius laughed again as he started to turn and head for his trunk, "Well then," He said as he rummaged through his trunk for his robes, "I guess I'll help you then, we'll make a triple P, and we'll have them begging for mercy in no time...."  
  
"Triple P?" Remus gave an odd look to his friend.  
  
"Yep, a 'perfect prefect pair'......"  
  
"But you're not even a prefect Sirius......."  
  
"That's ok," He finally pulled out his robes and laid them on his bed, "you'll be the prefect, I'll be the perfect," Then he turned to Remus and winked, "And we'll be the pair....."  
  
A light shade of pink swept across Remus' cheeks at this comment. He scratched his head in an effort to escape the awkwardness of the moment, but it only got worse when he heard, "If you don't mind, I'm going to change now Moony...."  
  
"Oh, no I don't mind at all......"  
  
"Just wait for me ok? I'll walk with you to the main hall for breakfast....."  
  
"Yeah, of course...." Remus replied.  
  
He looked to his friend that was now removing the navy blue flannel pants he wore to sleep that night. His eyes widened and even though he kept trying to focus on other things in the room, his gaze kept averting to Sirius who was now standing in a pair of maroon boxers with his back facing Remus.  
  
He turned around holding up his robes against himself when he started to speak again, "You know, I think the school robes would look so much better if.......Hey what's wrong Moony?"  
  
Remus was staring at the floor. Trying to hide his face that was now nearly as red as a tomato. He kept thinking to himself, "Please just put your clothes on Sirius. I'll be all better once you're not half-naked in front of me...." Too bad Sirius can't read his thoughts.  
  
Sirius started approaching Remus, once again with a concerned look upon his face. He had his robes hanging on his arm and slowly step by step he got closer to the blushing boy.  
  
"Don't get any closer Sirius, please...." Remus once again repeated inside his head, but to no avail.  
  
The dark-haired boy got closer and was now slouching to try and get a better look at Remus' face. "You're looking a bit red in the face there Moony, are you sure you're feeling well? I can take you to see Madam Pomfrey if you like."  
  
"No, no I'm fine. Positively fine." Remus replied, "Just as long as you don't get any closer...." Remus finished in his brain.  
  
"But, I think you might be getting a fever, come here, let me feel your forehead."  
  
"I'm fine Padfoot, trust me, I don't have a fever..."  
  
"Just let me make sure....."  
  
"No, there's no need for that....."  
  
"Come on, letting me check your temperature isn't going to kill you!" Sirius said as he dropped his robes and started reaching for Remus' face.  
  
"I know it won't, but I know I'm okay!" Remus protested.  
  
But it was too late, Sirius was already cupping his face with his hand, pushing his bangs away with the other and pressing his forehead against Remus'. His eyes were closed, but Remus' eyes just kept widening. After a tortuous 30 seconds the dark-haired boy opened his eyes and smiled a little, "You're right, there's absolutely nothing wrong with you....."  
  
Remus' was too speechless to respond and now resembled a beet in color. Their faces were still mere centimeters apart when suddenly James screamed and a sound like a stampeding herd of buffalo came approaching from the next rooms. The two boys looked to their left together and saw James running like his life depended on it....  
  
"Shit! I'm going to be late to practice again!!" James bounded towards the door to the common room, "Katherine is going to kill me!!" (AN: Katherine is the Quidditch team captain.....I couldn't think up a name ^_^;;)  
  
He pushed his way through a couple of other students and then just as he reached the archway that the two were standing in, he accidentally pushed Remus into Sirius, and their lips met for an instant. Both boys jerked back and then there was moment of awkward silence between them.  
  
"Sorry Moony!" James apologized without even looking back as he descended the staircase. You could tell when he reached the common room when a couple of girls screamed and another exclaimed, 'Why don't you get a watch Potter?! Maybe then you'll actually be on time for once!'  
  
Sirius looked at Remus who looked back at him. Then as if on cue both started laughing awkwardly and then stopped at the same time...  
  
Remus scratched his head and said, "Well....I'm, uh......going to wait for you in the common room okay Padfoot ?"  
  
"Uh.....yeah, sure......I'll be down there in a sec Moony." Sirius bent down to pick up his robes, "I...............just need to get dressed......."  
  
Remus forced a smile and waved as he began to descend the staircase. When he reached the common room he spotted his favorite seat next to the fireplace and took a sigh of relief when he rested in the comfy chair. He thought to himself as he blocked out the rest of the students who were now beginning to rise from their slumber. Remus rubbed his head in frustration and then touched his lips that could still feel Sirius' against them. He mumbled to himself,  
  
"Since when do I like Sirius that way?......."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So? Did u like it? I sure hope you did! Cuz it was so much fun for me to write this chappie! XD! If you guys want more please review cuz they fuel my writing! And if I don't update for a while, it's cuz school started and I can only get on the comp once a week when school is in session....I really hope you like it.....I dunno why I'm so nervous that you don't like it......I guess I'm just insecure right now.......Well, please click the little button below and tell me what you think!! Thankies! ^_^  
  
Until next time!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	2. Why?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters, they all belong to J.K. Rowling....(I just don't feel like writing a creative disclaimer today...-_-;;)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, first things first...Thank you all soo much for all the lovely reviews!!! ^_^ I was soo happy to see that I got 16 for the first chapter!!! ^_^ I hope that I will keep the story's quality high so I won't lose any readers.....^_^;;  
  
Hehe, well to answer Fina and Emma Lupin's question the rescue won't come until chapter 3....I have to make you anticipate don't I? I'm sorry...v_v I have to be evil, but I can promise you that this story is worthwhile and it will get even better ::winkwink::  
  
I'm also glad that I didn't get any complaints on their personalities. I guess I did an ok job on it, right? I dunno why I still feel insecure...Lily, yes I do love my adorable lil Siri, I so wish he wasn't dead......I'm like still mega-depressed about that...v_v  
  
Well, I better get to the story! I don't want to waste too much time with this author's note stuff, so once again thank you Destiny Bunny, Lily, fimbrethil, Daine Yuy, rekha1388, Annoymouse, Larken84, Fina, Atiannala, Juli, PenguinsXD (despite the fact ur my cuzin -_-;;), PadfootMoonyProngs, Allison, Arashi Kaminari, Emma Lupin and RemusIsMine for being my first 16 reviewers!!! I feel so loved XD! If for some reason I forgot someone GOMEN!! ^_^  
  
Now, on to the story....^_^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Nothing More- part 2  
  
When Sirius descended the staircase he stopped halfway and gripped the handrail a bit tighter than usual. He sighed deeply and closed his eyes, imagining the 'accident' earlier. He shook himself from these thoughts and muttered to himself,  
  
"Ok Sirius, you can do this. There was nothing wrong with the kiss, it was an accident after all. Just act normal."  
  
He took another deep breath, smoothed out his robes and once again proceeded towards the common room. He stopped at almost every step to mutter this to himself, until he realized that he was beginning to hold up other students.  
  
"Hey Black! Can't you talk to yourself in the common room?" Steve Bittigham a Gryffindor 7th year and the house bully yelled a few students behind him as his 'posse' snickered, "Maybe then the girls will see that you're nothing more than a crazy punk with a pretty face."  
  
Sirius turned around and replied with the deepest hint of 'sincerity' in his voice, "Well, maybe you should try it sometime. It seems to be working for me, maybe you'll actually be able to get a girl to approach you then, don't you think Steve?" He smiled with satisfaction when Steve's face slowly turned red with anger at his comment.  
  
"Sirius Black!" He screamed enraged..  
  
"Yes?" He replied with just a hint of sarcasm....  
  
"Just....... get out of my way!!" He pushed about 3 students aside and disappeared into the common room.  
  
"Gosh, what a dick....." Sirius remarked.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The instant Sirius reached the common room Remus knew he'd arrived. Not because he saw him or anything, but because he could hear the girls' daily attempt at trying to get his attention.  
  
"Good morning Sirius!" A group of 4th years called to the dark-haired boy.  
  
"Good morning girls...." He'd smile politely and wave back. They'd all then sigh dreamily as if they saw a movie star. At about the same time a dozen other girls would start hyperventilating or giggling madly. Quite annoying actually. This was one of the major reasons Sirius starting hating mornings. Everyday, basically since he hit puberty, it was "Oh Sirius! You're so cute!" or "Sirius! You think you could eat lunch with me sometime?!"  
  
All he wanted to do was go to class, hang out with friends and basically live life without all the girls pursuing him constantly. When he was finally able to reach Remus he said, "I don't really look THAT good, do I Moony?"  
  
Remus finally uncovered his face to look up at Sirius and laugh. "I'm guessing they just don't see what I do."  
  
"And what exactly is it that you see?" Sirius winked as he pretended to strike a pose.  
  
Remus just smiled wider and winked himself, "What I see, is a sarcastic, trouble-making best friend of mine. Not the incredibly charming stud that they see....."  
  
"Well, how would you know that they see me as an incredibly charming stud Remus? Can your keen senses figure out girls too?"  
  
"Oh, how I wish!" Remus replied jokingly. Both him and Sirius were laughing until Remus noticed a girl approaching. "Speak of the devil Padfoot, that 6th year Emily Hall is coming this way."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look for yourself..." Remus grabbed Sirius by the shoulders and turned him around to face the blushing girl.  
  
"Uh...Hi Sirius...." She stopped a few feet away from them, "And you too Remus." She waved over the tall boy's shoulder.  
  
Both boys replied almost in unison, "Good morning Emily."  
  
She smiled nervously. Despite the fact that she was almost a year older Sirius towered at least 6 inches above her. She looked up into his blue eyes, and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The whole common room fell into silence when one girl announced "Look everyone! Emily's talking to Sirius!"  
  
The two boys could feel all the eyes that were on them. Being watched, it made them feel like they were in trouble. Finally, Emily attempted to speak again. She opened her mouth,  
  
"............*squeak*"  
  
A look of horror appeared on her face when she squeaked. The whole room burst into tiny giggle fits, and even though he wanted to laugh as well, Sirius controlled himself. He walked up and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Emily, you are really nice and all, but if you can't talk to me, then I can't go out with you. Try again when you can talk to me, ok?" He smiled as she nodded and ran back up to the girls' dormitory, her face red with embarrassment.  
  
Once she disappeared up the flight of stairs Sirius faced Remus again and practically threw his head back and laughed. Despite the fact he was laughing earlier, Remus frowned at how much Sirius was making fun of this. After a couple of minutes of Sirius' continuos cackling he had to speak,  
  
"That is a over-doing it a little don't you think Padfoot?" Remus had his arms crossed and was tapping his foot. Instantly Sirius stopped and gave his friend a serious look.  
  
"Fine, I could ask her to come back down and I could accept her.... squeak of an offer...." Sirius covered his mouth to hold back a laugh.  
  
Remus glared slightly, "Not funny Sirius......" He turned towards the exit.  
  
"Aw...Don't be like that Reemy-baby!" Sirius walked after Remus, "You know that no girl could steal me from you!"  
  
Even though Remus knew that he had meant this jokingly, deep-down he couldn't help but think he meant it to some degree. He pushed open the Fat Lady portrait and turned in the direction of the great hall, Sirius trailing behind him, still talking.....  
  
"Please don't be like that Reemy! You know how much I hate it when you're mad!" Sirius called as he finally caught up and linked arms with him. Still not ready to forgive, Remus pulled out his wand and put it up to Sirius' chin.  
  
"Don't make me hex you now, Siri-baby!" Remus said with a slight hint of a death glare involved.  
  
"Ok, ok...." Sirius put his hands up as to surrender, "You know Moony, that kinda crap that you pull makes me think you have another side to you...."  
  
"I do have another side. You know, it kinda comes out every full moon...."  
  
"I meant like a split-personality or another secret, not your 'special secret'...."  
  
Remus pondered this for awhile. Maybe he did have another secret, he just wasn't sure yet.  
  
They continued walking in silence after that comment. Walking side-by-side. Remus walked close to the wall to avoid people, but Sirius kept constantly having to wave hello to random girls in the hall. A few more attempted to ask him out again, but only rejection occurred. Remus for some reason was astonished by this.  
  
"Sirius...."  
  
"Yea?" He looked at his shorter light-haired companion.  
  
"First off, I'm sorry for making a big deal about Emily."  
  
"No biggie, I was a bit harsh though....." Sirius scratched his chin, "I'll apologize later just to make you happy ok?" He smiled.  
  
"There's no need for that. I just wanted to ask you a question...."  
  
"Fire away...."  
  
"Well, you have girls left and right practically begging to be your girlfriend, but you haven't had a single one since that Stephanie girl in our 3rd year. Why?"  
  
"Why?" Sirius seemed a little bit upset at that question, "Why? That's all everyone asks me is why?!"  
  
"Sirius...calm down.....I didn't mean why....."  
  
"Why weren't you put into Slytherin?!" Sirius mocked his parents, "Why don't you try to please Mother and Father?" Sirius then quoted his brother.  
  
"Sirius...I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"  
  
"I don't know why okay?!" Sirius screamed as he pushed Remus against the wall. His voice echoed down the halls and frightened Remus, "I don't have a girlfriend because I don't need, or want one for that matter!"  
  
"Sirius......I....... didn't know that you could act this way......" Remus mumbled with tears forming in his eyes. Sirius' expression softened when he noticed this.  
  
"Moony......." He muttered under his breath, "I didn't mean to yell at you."  
  
It was too late for apologies though. Remus hugged Sirius and buried his face in his shoulder and started crying his eyes out. "I'm sorry for asking Sirius, and I'm sorry that I cry so easily......"  
  
Sirius squeezed him tightly and petted the back of his head trying to comfort him, "Sh....It's ok. You'll grow out of it soon."  
  
"Why do you always have to be funny Sirius?...." Remus hiccuped into Sirius' now wet shoulder.  
  
"Because...." Sirius replied as he pulled Remus' red, tear-soaked face from his body, "I have to keep my friends like you happy, because your happiness is mine...."  
  
'His happiness was mine...' The words kept swirling in Remus' head along with images of Sirius' and the little kiss that occurred earlier this morning. He didn't know what was happening to him, maybe it was hormones or hunger, but he had the sudden urge to lean into Sirius and softly press his lips against his, and before he knew it......he was.......  
  
"I'm sorry Padfoot....." Remus cried as he ran away from a shocked Sirius.  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, I'm sorry that chapter was a bit shorter than I expected. I kinda surprised myself when I wrote this. It kinda got mushy towards the end, oh well! I like mushy sometimes......  
  
Oh yeah and I'm sorry Fina and Emma! I don't think the rescue will take place next chappie, depending on what you guys decide below will determine when the rescue is.....  
  
Well, I have to request something from you guys this time, k? I need your opinion or else this will never get updated (in saying that I mean it'll take me forever ^_^;;)....Please choose option #1 or #2.....  
  
1. I want this to cover their classes that day and then the Quidditch match.....  
  
OR  
  
2. I want this to skip their classes that day and get straight to the Quidditch match....  
  
Please leave your vote in your review and note that with option 1 the story will be longer (but only by 2 chappies), but with 2 we get pretty much straight to the rescue! ^_^ hehe....  
  
Once again, thank you for reading and please review it's greatly appreciated! Until next time! Ja ne! ^_^  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	3. I HATE PETER! XD

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling and her fabulous imagination......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello again everyone!! Once again, thank you from the bottom of my heart for all of your fabulous reviews!!! XD! I loved them and I can't thank you all enough! I'm so happy that this fic was a success cuz I was extremely nervous to even write this in the first place and now I'm glad I did....Hopefully this fic will stay as popular as it is and I'll actually get to finish this one.... ( I have a problem with getting new ideas for new fics in the middle of fics that I'm writing) ----Did that make any sense to you? o_o;;  
  
Well, since I am having a bit of fun writing and vote-wise it did win, I will be writing probably an extra-chapter or two for this fic starting with this chapter. At first I wasn't even planning this, but then the idea just struck me! Yay! I most-likely would've written the extra-chappies even if you all really wanted option 2 anyway.....  
  
This chapter I wanted to thank the new reviewers! So....thank you! The Notorious Naurwen, SP-in-Sirius-Denial, Sayra Louise, Penguin Shiro, The Demonic Duo, eccentric mind......I think that's all of them....well, there was one other review, but it was left blank....hm.....whoever that was! Thank you too! ^_^  
  
In this chapter, I think you've all been anticipating this---(please note the sarcasm)....The Return of Peter!! **trumpets blare and crowds cheer** ....Oh yay! I'm soooooo excited! -_-;; -----note the excited face!! XD  
  
Ok, now I think I should be getting on to the story. I can't really guarantee that this'll be any longer than the rest. I was thinking that maybe this'll be the breakfast chapter and then I'll write 2 more chapters, one in Sirius' POV and one in Remus' POV, but we'll see what develops (cuz I write as I go...)  
  
So, here it goes...... now get to reading......seriously, or should I say Siriusly? LOL.... XD..... go read, before it gets cold........------please ignore my stupid-ness.....v_v;;  
  
AN: You guys all remember when I said I have an undying hate towards Peter Pettigrew, well......so does Sirius, but it's not really a hate, he just dislikes him...well, you'll see what I mean in this chapter. And if you actually like the filthy traitor *mumbles "Why couldn't she kill him off instead?"* then I apologize....... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Nothing More- part 3  
  
Sirius watched as Remus ran off and turn into the great hall. He sighed as the boy disappeared from view and then he turned and slowly proceeded in following him.  
  
"Why would you be sorry Remus?" He mumbled to himself, "I know it might not seem like it, but I'm not sorry for anything that happened today......"  
  
He entered the huge room and was blasted by the sound of the four houses gathering for breakfast. He scanned the room to see if he could find the prefect he searched for, but to no avail. Sirius sighed in defeat until he heard a boy practically screaming his name,  
  
"Sirius! Sirius!"  
  
"What in bloody hell?......." Sirius said as he turned back to look into the now semi-crowded corridor. He could barely pick out who was yelling his name, until a boy whose arm was barely half-way in his robes stopped just in time to avoid crashing into the massive door of the hall.  
  
"Si...ri...us...." The boy panted as he finally pulled his arm through the sleeve.  
  
Sirius crossed him arms and shook his head disapprovingly, "What do you want Wormtail?"  
  
Peter grabbed Sirius' shoulder to brace himself so he could take deeper breaths. He grabbed his chest and coughed a little. Sirius almost started laughing.  
  
"You can't really be that out of shape Peter, it's almost ridiculous......"  
  
Peter glared as he regained his posture and finally delivered his message, "Prongs said he'd meet you guys under the beech tree at the lake after breakfast......"  
  
"Really? What about I wonder......"  
  
"He said something about the trip to Hogsmeade next weekend."  
  
"Oh yeah! We have something excellent planned, just you wait Wormtail." Sirius seemed to grin evilly at the thought, "You truly do get a work of art when you mix mine and Prongs' brilliant schemes with Moony's quick thinking mind...."  
  
Peter frowned at first, "How come I never get to be a part of these plans? I can come up with schemes too!"  
  
"You are a part of these plans Wormtail, you're our decoy..." He smiled, " And about schemes you come up with. You mean like that one time?" Sirius gave a 'look' at Peter, "When we hexed Mrs. Norris so her fur kept changing to the different colors of the rainbow and Filch nearly had a heartattack?"  
  
"Yea," Peter sighed proudly, "That was a stroke of pure genius if I do say so myself...."  
  
"That was child's play Wormtail."  
  
"What? How could you say that Padfoot? We laughed for days...."  
  
"Because it was funny.....then...."  
  
"But Padfoot, the three of you even told me that it was a stroke of pure genius!"  
  
Sirius began to feel him getting on his last nerve. He usually had a high tolerance for pests, but Peter was a different story. Sirius just didn't really know what it was about him, but he just didn't like him. Sirius' didn't even like it when he was called 'Padfoot' by him. He was a marauder and all, but in Sirius' mind he was allowed in their group out of pity....  
  
"That was in our second year you twit! We were immature little children back then, and DON'T CALL ME PADFOOT!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"That is an affectionate nickname reserved for Remus' and James' use ONLY!"  
  
"But...."  
  
"Don't but me! To you my name is Sirius, not Padfoot! Get it? Got it? Good....."  
  
"I knew it!" Peter pointed an accusing finger at Sirius, "You've always disliked me haven't you?!"  
  
The two boys started to argue in the entrance to the great hall. People started to look at the two Marauders who were now in a full-fledged quarrel.  
  
"Well, it took you long enough to figure that one out!" Sirius bellowed back.  
  
"No wonder you've always given me that look, it's because you hate me!"  
  
"I don't hate you! You're just not very high on the 'people I like' list!"  
  
"Oh yeah! That makes it sound twenty times better!" Peter began mocking in a bad imitation of Sirius' voice as he made it look like his hands were talking, " You're just not very high on my 'people I like' list...."  
  
"Oh shut it!" Sirius replied.  
  
"Make me!" Peter snapped back.  
  
"You really want me to?" Sirius pulled out his wand threateningly, "I can, just say the word!"  
  
"Oh! I'm so scared!" Peter said in return as he too pulled out his wand.  
  
People were already beginning to crowd around. Even though there was nothing physical going on yet you could hear many students mumbling, "I'm putting my money on Black!"  
  
Suddenly the two boys heard a familiar voice, "Ok, ok, break it up.....There's nothing to see here. C'mon move it...." The crowd receded and showed an amber-eyed prefect with a very disappointed look on his face.  
  
"Of all the people in this blasted castle," Remus said as he approached the two who were now putting their wands away, "I didn't expect you two to start such a ruckus....."  
  
Peter averted his glare from Sirius to Remus, "Did you know how he really felt about me?"  
  
"You mean that he really doesn't like you at all?....." Remus half-way laughed at this, "Well, yes..."  
  
Obviously this wasn't funny at all to Peter. "Then why? Why did you let me join your group and become a Marauder?"  
  
Sirius spoke the answer to this question, "Well, that was James' idea, one of the few I didn't agree with, but I couldn't stop him. He insisted that he saw something good in you......I still don't know what he was talking about though....."  
  
"Humph, well, I guess I'll just be going for now then. I do know when I'm not wanted." He gave a nasty look to Sirius as he entered the Great Hall, "Oh, but one more thing, Moony, or should I say Remus, James is going to meet you under the beech tree after breakfast. Don't expect me to be there though......" He snorted as he disappeared into the mass of students walking in for breakfast.  
  
Both the prefect and the dark-haired boy watched him vanish in the crowd before they both looked at each other and then Remus turned to walk away....  
  
"Moony...I wanted to talk..."  
  
"I can't now, I have morning corridor duty today...."  
  
"Well, aren't you going to eat anything?"  
  
"I did, while you were having your little argument with Wormtail..."  
  
"So you sat there and watched us argue?"  
  
"Well, yeah, until I noticed the professors starting to come in. I thought I should stop the fight before you did something stupid and then you'd be in serious trouble...."  
  
Sirius laughed a little... "Thanks...So, I guess I'll be seeing you under the beech tree later?"  
  
Remus smiled and waved as he took off, "Yep, of course....Once a Marauder, always a Marauder...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus was approaching the meeting place and noticed Sirius sitting with his back against the tree' trunk. James was standing and moving his hands about while his mouth jabbered madly, most likely explaining what had happened at practice that morning. He got closer until he could hear James' excited voice saying,  
  
"And then this bludger went totally berserk and hit Mark smack dab like this!" Sirius laughed as James took his hand slapped his own face, "I could swear he probably lost at least 3 teeth!"  
  
"The violence James...." Remus muttered, announcing his arrival.  
  
"Oh there you are Moony!" James said and Sirius moved his head from against the tree to bring Remus into view, "Do you know where Wormtail is? I mean, I know he's usually late, but not later than your corridor duty."  
  
Remus eyed Sirius and when he looked away Remus instantly knew that Sirius hadn't told him yet.  
  
"I'll be right back you two..." James ran off, "Don't go anywhere!!"  
  
Remus watched the Quidditch player run off for the member he knew most likely wouldn't show up. He took a seat next to Sirius,  
  
"You didn't tell him?"  
  
Sirius pulled his knees up to his chest and replied,  
  
"No, I couldn't do it Moony..."  
  
Remus sighed as he gave his friend a slightly loving gaze, "Well, I'll do it for you if you can't alright?"  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yes, of course...What are friends for right?" Remus smiled. Sirius returned the smile.  
  
"You're such a great friend Moony. I don't know what I'd do without you....."  
  
Remus blushed again. Why'd he get this feeling of butterflies in his stomach when he said that? He had to regain his composure. He took a mental deep breath and replied sarcastically,  
  
"You'd probably fail most of your classes since you copy off of me...."  
  
Sirius replied with a playful glare. He poked Remus in the ribs and asked,  
  
"Have you ever thought about that Remus?"  
  
"Huh?" He stopped smiling since Sirius' mood had changed, "What do you mean?"  
  
"What our lives would be like without each other? I mean, I think about it all the time...."  
  
"You do? How odd, you don't think about your studies yet you think about a silly question like that..."  
  
Sirius stood up in defense, "It's not a silly question Remus, I mean I really want you to think about it..."  
  
"Well," Remus tried to recall his life before he met up with James, Sirius, and Peter, " I guess I can't really imagine life without the Marauders...."  
  
Sirius shook his head, "No, no, no. Not life without the Marauders, Moony..." He knelt down in front of Remus, "I just meant life without me... How would your life be different without me in it?..." Sirius slowly started leaning towards Remus.  
  
Remus' eyes grew wider and wider, before they started to close when he could feel Sirius' breath on his lips. 'Why do I want this?' Remus asked himself. 'Is this really wrong?' 'How would my life be without him?' Sirius then pushed forward and captured Remus' lips again...  
  
Remus then thought to himself, "Life without him would be........incomplete."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ok, ok....I know, I have a habit with having them kiss once every chapter....I'm sorry, I like making them kiss....But they most likely won't kiss next chapter, but we'll see. Yes, and I am sorry that this didn't end up any longer than my other chappies, I dunno, just between 1,200 and 1,800 words per chapter is my average ok?! I can't help it, it's habit...v_v  
  
Well, this chapter would've been longer actually, but my Dad is kicking me off the comp cuz it's 12:40 am and I have to wake up early....-_-;; So, this is all for now! Hope you liked it! Maybe I'll be able to get one more chapter up before school starts (next Tuesday for me!! ;_; )....Just pray everyone, or review, whichever one is easier for you (I'm hoping you choose review! XD ) LOL, I'm such a dork that it's sad...v_v Oh well!  
  
Until next time!!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	4. Prologue to the Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and if I had it my way, it would be an anime! XD  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey everyone! Wow! I'm so happy with how many reviews you've given me! This is the most I've gotten for only three chapters! I feel so loved.....XD Thank you all!---I know I say that too much, but I really am grateful....  
  
Ok, now if everything goes according to plan, this chapter will be really long! YAY! I have been thinking about how I will be writing this during the three days that I have been gone (visiting my mom), and I'm pretty sure that the happy rescue-ness will take place next chappie! Yay! I have so much to be happy for now! XD  
  
The only unfortunate thing is that this will be my last update before school since it starts in two days and I'm limited to 1-2 hours computer time a night when I'm in school. So please enjoy this chapter cuz once I'm in school I can probably update once a week at most...And with my Dad going to Europe for 5 weeks and leaving me with my Anti-weekday internet access Mother, my chances to update are limited....Sorry v_v....  
  
Now I will thank all my new reviewers. Thank you noraseyes, xMadgirlx, Give the World for Mr. Black, Molly-chan the Anime/game fan, Tracy_Lou, Karu Leonnese, and Mencamiel! And thank you to all the people who reviewed my previous chapters! I love you guys! XD And if I forgot anyone, it's probably because I read your review after I typed this......  
  
Well, now on to the story........  
  
AN: Portions of this chapter will have POV (point of view) formats in it. For everyone I will announce whose POV it is so that there is no confusion. If you are glad that I'll be announcing it, you all should thank The Demonic Duo because we discussed this beforehand on AIM....hehe.....oh yeah, and I thought it would be a little funny to make James seem a little dense in this chapter :P  
  
Now go read before you get that site overload crap........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Nothing More- part 4  
  
Sirius finally got off of Remus when he noticed that the werewolf was trying to speak. Remus gasped and pointed behind him,  
  
"James....." Remus said. Sirius looked behind him and noticed James with a very odd look on his face.  
  
The confused quiddtich player approached the two panting boys and stopped when he was a few feet away.  
  
"Were you two doing....what I think you were doing?"  
  
"Well, that depends...." Sirius replied as he nudged Remus to tell him he had this one, " What did you think we were doing?"  
  
"Truthfully, it looked like you two were kissing or something......"  
  
"Well, technically we weren't 'kissing' Prongs...."  
  
"Then what were you doing to Moony then, huh?"  
  
Sirius looked at Remus with a blank look.  
  
"He was practicing....." Remus thought for a bit, " Mouth-to-mouth resuscitation...."  
  
"Mouth-to-mouth what?" James was still giving an odd look.  
  
"It's some silly muggle way of reviving a person, that's all....." Remus was smiling to hide the lie, "We wanted to see if it would really work, so Padfoot put a charm on me to make me stop breathing for a couple of minutes that's all...."  
  
"Oh!" James now smiled as well, "Maybe you could practice on me sometime? It looks interesting....in an odd sort of way. I could've sworn that you two were having a go at it...."  
  
"Well..." Sirius winked, "Maybe you should ask that Lily Evans about it, she is muggle-born after all. I think she'd know a thing or two......."  
  
James gave a glare to Sirius before announcing that they should start heading to class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus' POV-  
  
We started heading back to the castle, Sirius and James walked a few steps ahead of me, side-by-side. I began to block out the rest of the world and focused on Sirius. He constantly laughed and smiled, especially when he was with Prongs and I.  
  
A social butterfly was an understatement when it came to describing the incredibly charming Mr. Black. He could talk with anyone (except a Slytherin), and actually make a conversation, so unlike me. Yes, I'm decently popular, smart in most peoples opinions and outgoing and such. It's just given the choice I'd rather sit in and read a book than go to a ball or gathering.  
  
"I'm the complete opposite of Padfoot....." I mumbled to myself.  
  
"You say something Moony?" James and Sirius both stopped and just watched me walk past them unknowingly......  
  
I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around, "Oh yes, completely fine!" I walked back to them and took my place on Sirius' right side.  
  
"It has to be illegal somewhere to have Transfiguration this early in the day...." Sirius said.  
  
"You're telling me...." James agreed.  
  
I gave them odd looks, "What are you two complaining about?" I almost shook my head in disgrace, "You two are animagi, Transfiguration should be a breeze for you...."  
  
This time I got double helpings of death glares.  
  
"Moony..." James began, "The nail clippers I had transformed from a bird still had its beak."  
  
"And when I transformed my nail clippers back into a bird..." Sirius shuddered, "The bird had metal talons and started to attack me..."  
  
I cracked up laughing, "Well, it's not my fault that I'm just extra- talented...." I winked playfully at the two.  
  
We all laughed together heartily and continued back to the Gryffindor tower.  
  
Once we arrived at the Fat Lady portrait, we all muttered 'lionheart' and then she swung open, welcoming us back to the common room. (Yes, I've been playing FF too much...v_v)  
  
"You know, that password is way too easy to figure out...." I commented as we headed to the boys' dormitory.  
  
Both boys laughed again.  
  
"You know Moony," James started, "Not everyone is as smart as you think..."  
  
"But we are...." Sirius smirked, "Don't worry..."  
  
Sometimes I'd wonder why I was put into Gryffindor. I was always expected to be placed in Ravenclaw. The day I arrived at Hogwarts my first year it took the sorting hat a good while to select the house I truly belonged to. A few times it even actually began to shout "RAVE-" before it would stop and then say "GRYFF-" and then the process would repeat itself over and over. Finally "Gryffindor!" escaped the hat's mouth and I joined Sirius at the table of Gryffindor first years. ( I would've added the other two, but remember they sort in ABC order...)  
  
I was sitting on my bed thinking about this when both Padfoot and Prongs interrupted my thoughts,  
  
"Are you going to get your class things Moony?"  
  
I shook my head to free my mind. I smiled as I quickly gathered my things. I thought to myself 'I'm glad I'm in Gryffindor...' as I ran to catch up with the other two.  
  
"C'mon Moony! We can't be late to McConagall's again." Sirius waited for me at the stairs to the common room. It was almost the same scenario as this morning. An image of the accident flashed in my mind.  
  
"I'm coming Padfoot. Give me second, I'm part wolf, not cheetah." I said even though I was beginning to space out again.  
  
"That was a good one Moony...." Sirius laughed and slapped me on the back.  
  
I looked up at him and smiled, but then he did something that totally surprised me. Instead of removing his hand once he slapped my back he let it rest there. And slowly it slid down my spine and then once he reached my butt he brought his hand back to himself.  
  
As if I hadn't blushed enough that day......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sirius' POV-  
  
Remus was blushing again. Heh. He was so, what's the word? Cute.....I think that's the only way I can describe it. He started walking ahead of me. Maybe I shouldn't have touched his butt....But it was just so tempting......(XD)  
  
I know I didn't always feel this way about him. Actually I was completely thrown back by how I reacted to him 'bumping' into me this morning. Subconsciously I knew I enjoyed it, but jerking back was just a reflex I guess. I guess I liked him ever since I was 14, not too long really, about a year. It was then I started to get tired of girls. I think that's when Remus and I really started to get close.  
  
I followed him down the stairs to the common room and out into the hall.  
  
"Hey Sirius, where did James go?" Remus asked.  
  
"He went ahead, he said that if he got one more tardy he would've gotten detention for Monday...."  
  
"Oh. I guess that would explain it."  
  
When we entered our Transfiguration class everyone turned around and stared at us.  
  
"What are you looking at?" I announced to the class as they all turned back around to face the professor.  
  
We walked up to the table that James was already seated at and noticed that my seat was open but Remus' was taken.  
  
"Uh...." I looked at Remus who had the same look of surprise on his face, " Professor, Howard is in Remus' seat."  
  
Professor McConagall gave Sirius a look and said, "Well, when you're late to my class there's nothing I can do about that Mr. Black. Now please take your seat, and Mr. Lupin you can sit one seat forward. That's not a problem is it?"  
  
We both shook our heads to signal 'No' and took our seats. We both sat down simultaneously as the Professor started her lecture.  
  
"Today we will be turning these spiders into spoons.......Now please take out your wands, and repeat after me......"  
  
I watched as Remus pulled out his wand and wave it effortlessly as his lips moved and instantly the spider turned into a shiny spoon. I smiled to myself as he succeeded and then he turned to look at me and I noticed that it wasn't just him, but the whole class.  
  
"Mr. Black...." Professor McConagall was in my face, "Is Mr. Lupin so interesting that you have to watch him instead of turning your spider into a spoon?"  
  
I panicked and I felt all the students watching me. The color rushed to my face in embarrassment and I once again shook my head to say 'No'  
  
"That's what I thought...." She turned back around and found the class watching. She clapped, "Back to your spiders everyone....."  
  
Unfortunately, the rest of the day went like this. In Potions I spilled my frog's blood when Remus touched my hand, Defense Against the Dark Arts I accidentally said 'orgasm' instead of 'organism' when I was reading in front of the class and I don't even want to talk about the rest. And to top it all off! My spoon in Transfiguration had 8 legs......  
  
With classes finally over for the day I had only one thing to worry about going wrong. The Quidditch Match....  
  
We waved James off as he headed towards the locker room to change into his Quidditch robes and we decided to take off our robes before heading out to the stadium as well. Without the robes Remus was wearing a pair of jeans and a navy polo shirt. I was wearing khaki jeans and a black T-shirt.  
  
We were about to leave for the game when Remus realized he forgot something. I waited as he ran back to retrieve his prefect's badge. I rolled my eyes when I saw him adjusting it as he ran to meet me again.  
  
"Prongs is right, you are proud of that thing....." I laughed as I grabbed the badge that was attached to his shirt.  
  
"I'm not proud of it. I just take any job I get seriously. Is it bad that I'm responsible?"  
  
"No Moony, not at all."  
  
He looked at his watch and his eyes almost popped out of his head from surprise.  
  
"SIRIUS!!! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS ALREADY 6:00?!"  
  
"Wha? Why? Was I supposed to or something?"  
  
"Yea you were supposed to!" He grabbed me by my shirt, "I'm supposed to be there already!"  
  
"Ok Moony!" I was starting to struggle walking with him dragging me, "Just, you think you can handle with care?" I pointed to my now stretched shirt.  
  
He looked at what he had done and let go immediately, "Heh, sorry Padfoot. I overreacted a little."  
  
"You think?" I added as I smoothed out my shirt. When I looked up he was already 30 feet ahead of me.  
  
"Hey slowpoke!" He waved at me and starting running, "Can't you keep up?!"  
  
I smirked evilly and looked to check if anyone was watching. No one. I ran towards him and mid-bound I turned into a dog.  
  
I trotted at first and then at full speed I charged at the werewolf. He looked back at me and when he noticed I was in my dog form he stopped and started screaming. I wanted to laugh, but before I knew it he had transformed too and was running at top speed away from me. 'No fair....' I thought to myself as I as well ran at top speed, 'Wolves are faster than dogs....."  
  
Finally he stopped once we were behind the stadium. I snuck up on him and tackled him. I felt his body struggle under my weight and then he turned back into a human and rolled over laughing. I transformed back as well and we ended up lying down next to each other laughing and panting like the dogs we actually are.  
  
"That was fun..." I rolled to my side to look at Remus. He had his arms behind his head and was looking to the sky before he looked at me.  
  
"Yeah, that was...." He smiled and then got up, "But I have to join the other prefects, seriously." He brushed the grass off of himself and proceeded towards the stadium entrance, "I was already late in the first place."  
  
I sat up and grabbed his hand before he could leave, "Wait for me..."  
  
He smiled as he grasped my hand and pulled me up to stand, "Of course I have to wait for you. You're supposed to help me remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah," I grinned, "Why did I volunteer for this again?"  
  
"Ah, stop complaining. It'll be fun...."  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Sure...."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remus and Sirius then finally entered the stadium and noticed there were actually a lot of students already seated despite the fact the game didn't start for another 45 minutes. They stood there for a second to see where the prefects were supposed to organize and finally noticed a group of students with a few professors waving them down.  
  
"Sorry I'm late." Remus said, "I lost track of time...."  
  
"It's ok Lupin," Heather, the Hufflepuff head girl said. She eyed Sirius and then asked, "Who's your friend?"  
  
"Oh, Sirius..." He began to introduce them, "This is Heather."  
  
"Nice to meet you." Sirius smiled as he offered his hand for her to shake.  
  
"Likewise." She blushed and gulped as she took his hand. All the female prefects began giggling when they noticed Sirius was near them.  
  
"If it's ok, I was wondering if he could hang around with me and help me out during the match today." Remus asked. Heather was still holding Sirius hand.  
  
"Yeah. Sure. Of course, no problem...." She replied even though she seemed to be in a trance caused by Sirius.  
  
"Ok then. Thanks." Remus smiled before grabbing Sirius' hand away from her and playfully remarking, "I think you've had enough of that."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Forty-five minutes had passed and the stadium was practically overflowing with spectators. Nearly every single Hogwarts student attended the Friday night match, there was nothing really better to do.  
  
Only about 20 minutes had been played and both the Slytherins and the Gryffindors were already tied at 50 points each. And a tie wasn't a good thing when it came between the two houses. You could clearly tell where the majority of Slytherins sat in the stadium. It wasn't really pleasant, especially for Remus and Sirius. They were assigned to supervise that area.  
  
"Please shoot me or something Sirius...." Remus whined, "I don't think I can write another detention slip."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Actually this isn't as bad as I thought it would be."  
  
"Sirius," Remus gave him a look that was so close to shame, "You only handle the girls because they'll do practically anything for you. They don't even care that you're a Gryffindor."  
  
"Well, I'm only waiting to see if our dear friend Snivellus will do anything tonight." Sirius pointed his head towards the greasy-haired boy who'd cast a dark look towards the two boys every once in awhile. "I would've expected him to pull something already."  
  
"Yeah, me too." Remus looked at Snape suspiciously, "It's kind of odd."  
  
"Maybe we could do something to him first...." Sirius smirked, "You know, just to make him snap and get him in trouble..."  
  
"What did you have in mind?"  
  
"I don't know," He cast a maniacal look, "Maybe we could set his hair on fire just a little or something..."  
  
"We can't do that Padfoot...." Remus began as Sirius gave a look that asked 'Why?', "Because we might start a grease fire if we did that!"  
  
Both boys howled with laughter. Most of the crowd stopped to watch them until the announcer yelled, "AND GRYFFINDOR SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS!". Suddenly another riot broke out and the pair had to get to work, meanwhile Snape muttered under his breath,  
  
"You won't be laughing too much in a little while...."  
  
Once they managed to make the Slytherin crowd settle down Sirius just couldn't resist any longer. He pulled out his wand and carefully pointed it at their dear Snivellus and mumbled a few words as he chuckled to himself, "Now we wait..."  
  
"What did you do?" Remus raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"I just put a little hex on our buddy." Sirius winked, "He should be breaking out in pustule paradise in a second...."  
  
They both snickered as suddenly they heard the girl sitting next to Snape cry out in disgust. They watched with glee as a gargantuan pimple grew larger by the second on his forehead and finally it exploded, shooting pus into a few people's hair and getting it on their clothes. Both young men could barely control their laughter until they noticed an enraged Severus approaching them. Wand in hand and a spell already half-way spoken on his lips.  
  
"Don't you dare....." Remus said as he took out his wand in defense and so did Sirius.  
  
"Oh, I shouldn't dare?" Severus said scornfully, "You think you can mess with me just because you have a little bit of authority around here Lupin? Well, you can't...." He shot back the same spell that Sirius had put on him.  
  
Remus looked back at him with just as much anger as the Slytherin showed him. His face was beginning to be covered in zits and blackheads. Luckily Sirius knew the counter-spell and used it before any began exploding.  
  
Finally Remus said, "Fine, I'll show you my authority Snape...." He took out a yellow slip from his pocket and wrote out a referral that suspended him from the Quidditch stadium for the next three matches and gave him detention for the week, starting that night. "Is that what you wanted?" Snape didn't answer. Remus shook his head, surprised that he actually did that, but he was angry, and now he had to escort him back to the castle. "Come on." He said to Severus, "I have to take you to see Filch so you can receive your punishment......"  
  
Sirius watched as Remus began to walk down the stairs with Snape behind him, "You want me to come?"  
  
"Nah, I'll be okay...." He waved to the dark-haired boy, "I'll be back in let's say 10 minutes..."  
  
"Ok." Sirius smiled as they finally disappeared from his sight. He knew that Remus could handle Snape, he just had a bad feeling. He shook his head and mumbled to himself, "He's right, he'll be fine without me for 10 minutes."  
  
Sirius sat down and decided to just enjoy the rest of the game. He watched with great interest as the scoring went back and forth between the two teams. It was almost as bad as watching a tennis match. But soon it was obvious that James had the snitch in his sights and was chasing it frantically as the Gryffindor crowd across the stadium cheered him on with all their might. There was no need though really. Within the next few minutes the stadium erupted in both cheers and boos as James landed with the golden snitch fluttering wildly in his hands like a bird trying to escape.  
  
The students surrounding Sirius all barged off with anger written on their faces plain as day. He laughed a little until he noticed something was really wrong. He looked down at his watch and noticed it had between 20 minutes since the werewolf left with Snape as his company.  
  
"Shit.....something's wrong." Sirius paced the stands a little, waiting for the students to leave, "I hope you're okay Moony.....Snivellus better not have touched you."  
  
Suddenly Sirius' worst fears became a reality when he saw a few Gryffindor girls run back in the stadium screaming, "SOMEONE PLEASE HELP HIM!"  
  
He ran down the steps to the girls and he grabbed one, who he noticed was Emily. He asked, "Emily, what's wrong? Help who? What happened?"  
  
She had tears in her eyes and quickly replied, "Remus! You have to help him!" She began crying harder, "He's in the lake!"  
  
Sirius' eyes widened in horror when the words reached his ears and his mind actually processed it. Without even thinking he pushed her aside and ran towards the lake. He felt like his heart was in his throat and tears started to form in his eyes. His hair flew everywhere as he ran and then he muttered to himself,  
  
"Please be okay Remus......."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
O_O! WOW! I wrote a long chapter!!! XD Be proud peoples! I'm really happy with the way this chapter came out, even though it wasn't exactly what I had planned. I really hoped you enjoyed it too. It was a blast writing this one! And if you can't tell, the next chappie is going to be "THE RESCUE!!" XD I know you all have to be just as excited as I am, but I have school and I got homework on the first day! ;_; It's not fair!! Oh well...I'll probably end up writing in class again :P  
  
Well, please review now that I'm guessing that you read it since you're reading this. Just click the little buttony-thingie and write something to make me happy! I'm not sure when is the next time I'll be able to update (but I have web design and the teacher said we can go online when we have nothing to do, so I can probably update then.) But it all really depends on when I get it typed, which will probably be soon anyhow, so I don't know why I'm worrying. So, Until next time!  
  
Ja ne! ^_^  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	5. Damn You Snape!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters....they belong to J.K. Rowling....but in my mind Sirius belongs to me! XD Mwahahaha!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow you guys! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! I love you all! I didn't get a single bad one! XD I'm glad you all like it and I apologize for not updating sooner, but school has been a pain in the ass....-_-;;  
  
As of now I am secretary of my school's German club, I have band practice constantly and I'm also in Japanese club so I have almost no time in my life to actually type up my fanfics v_v.....But, I think I'll be able to post a new chapter maybe once every 2-3 weeks because I am not running out of ideas for this one just yet ^_~, but this story might be wrapping up soon anyhow cuz I have 4 other stories in need of updates.....  
  
Well, I better start writing.... I know I once again promised 'The Rescue' in this chapter, but once again, I don't know if it'll happen.... I keep adding more to the plot and then I end up writing a different chapter from what I first intended.... If this doesn't end up 'The Rescue' then I know for sure the next one will....^_^ I just hope I don't lose your interest by adding more twists to the fic...  
  
Well, here it is.....  
  
AN: I just wanted to make it clear that I do know that werewolves can't transform as they wish. I forgot to put in a note saying that I made it so Remus could also transform like a normal animagus and do it at will (in chapter 4) :P I thought it was a cute part of the last chappie XD..... And also the beginning point of this chapter takes place right as Remus and Severus are leaving the stadium... Oh yeah, and if you have any questions about this chapter, please feel free to ask me, cuz for some reason this doesn't make sense to my dear friend who I happen to call 'Snivellus' ^_^...she knows who she is...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Nothing More- part 5  
  
Remus had just exited the stadium, accompanied by Snape. He kind of felt guilty for abusing his authority, but there was a lot of rage burning behind his act. He sighed as they began to pass the lake. Remus looked at the beech tree that Sirius kissed him under. He blushed as that thought flooded his mind and he placed his fingers on his lips.  
  
"He tongued me a little..." The werewolf thought to himself.  
  
He then realized that he wasn't paying attention to where Snape was, or what he was doing. He turned around and noticed the dark boy slowly following about 20 feet behind him. Remus sighed heavily and because he had a soft heart decided to be nice, a little.  
  
He stopped and approached the Slytherin who had his head bent as if in thought. Remus gulped before he spoke,  
  
"Severus," The boy looked up to him, "I guess I could just let this one go, I mean it really wasn't a big deal."  
  
Remus smiled as he said this. Thinking he had formed some kind of 'truce' with him, he turned and began to head back towards the stadium when Remus suddenly felt Snape's wand stabbing into his lower back. Severus whispered into Remus' ear,  
  
"You think letting this one go makes everything better?" He hissed bitterly, "You and your little group have insulted me, humiliated me, basically made my life a living hell."  
  
As these words reached his ears Remus grew nervous and started to reach for his wand. Inch by inch his fingers crept closer to grasping it. He concentrated only on getting his wand and defending himself. Suddenly he heard a scornful, but vaguely familiar voice mutter, "Expelliarmus......"  
  
Remus' wand flew out of his pocket, slipped between his fingers and landed in the grass about 10 feet away from him. Then the voice muttered, "Accio Wand...."  
  
The wand, like an obedient dog, immediately flew to the open palm of a boy hidden in the shadows. Remus watched desperately as his wand was enclosed by fat fingers, he knew those hands. Finally his eyes wandered up to the boy's face.....  
  
"Peter?!"  
  
The round-faced boy stepped forward, clutching both his and Remus' wands in his hands. Snape smirked smugly,  
  
"Good job Pettigrew..."  
  
Remus' eyes widened in shock once it finally sank in that Peter had teamed up with Snivellus.  
  
"Why Wormtail?" He looked to the boy whose face began to display a mad grin.  
  
"I have nothing against you Moony." He raised his wand to Remus' chest," I just want to get back at Sirius and I know that hurting you will hurt Sirius more than I ever could with spells."  
  
"And that's the same way I feel about Potter..." Severus glaneced at his new-found comrade.  
  
"B-but, this isn't fair...." Remus slowly started to panic, "Everything we do to you is always meant as a joke....."  
  
Severus decided to dig his wand deeper in Remus' back at this comment, " A joke? A joke? All the things you do to me you consider a joke?!" He laughed, "How about I decide to play a joke on you? What do you think Lupin? Want to see my idea of a joke?"  
  
Remus stood there in silence. Tears began to well up in his eyes, but without a wand....he couldn't do anything. He closed his eyes tightly and thought to himself, "Where's Sirius, or even James when I need them?" Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted when Snape once again hissed loudly into his ear.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO WHAT I'M SAYING LUPIN?" Snape's eyes bulged with anger and he jabbed into his back again, "Never mind!" He then turned to Wormtail, "We'll just go with our original plan......Pettigrew, petrify him....."  
  
"What?!" Peter's eyes widened as he heard those words, "You were serious about this?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be?" Snape snapped.  
  
"B-because.......t-that's a bit harsh don't you think Snape?......."  
  
A look as cold as ice was shot at Peter....  
  
"IF YOU WON'T DO IT THEN I WILL!"  
  
Peter raised his wand and with an apologetic look said, "Petrificus totalus...."  
  
Instantly Remus' body went rigid as a board and he fell face first on the ground. Snape laughed to himself in a near victorious manner as he beckoned for Peter to come closer to him, he was nearly in tears.  
  
"See what you made me do?"  
  
"You didn't have to do it." Snape whispered to him, "You obviously did it on your own free will."  
  
"B-but....."  
  
"Just go Pettigrew, I can do the rest on my own......"  
  
Peter stared at the ground in thought, then confidently replied to him, "No, I won't let you go that far Severus... This plan we came up with, I didn't think you were completely serious about it, if we go through with this, Remus could die....."  
  
Snape glared, "I don't care! You want to meet the same fate as him?" He pointed to Remus, "Then you better leave now before I decide to hate you again..."  
  
Almost unwillingly, Peter took a step in the opposite direction before he took off in a run. "I'm sorry Remus!" He yelled as he disappeared into the castle.  
  
A million thoughts ran through Remus' mind as Snape paced near him. He heard the Slytherin mumble, "I better hurry if I want to get this done....Because with my luck POTTER will have caught the snitch by now and any second the crowds will be heading back towards the castle....."  
  
Not being able to see what was happening wasn't exactly helping Remus in this situation. All he wanted to do right now was scream, and then Sirius or James would come to his rescue, if they could hear him....  
  
Severus finally decided to put his plan into action once he heard an overwhelming cheer from the stadium. He took out his wand and with a flick of his wrist Remus' body was flung like a stone into the lake.  
  
The sound of the splash echoed across the grounds and suddenly a girl shrieked and ran back to the stadium screaming as loud as her lungs would let her, "HELP REMUS! HE'S IN THE LAKE!"  
  
Calmly, as if nothing even happened, Severus grunted and slowly walked away. Soon, he disappeared into the shadows as Remus' body slowly drifted to what he thought would be his watery grave. Snape gave one last look at the lake and then to the girl who was running back into the stadium,  
  
"Silly girl, it'll be too late before you get anyone to help....."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Eep.... That chapter was abnormally short for my writing, it's just I'm writing this when I am supposed to be writing an essay and a report for my damned English class! Grr! *kills her English teacher* She's the devil I tell you! *points at her* THE DEVIL!!!....^_^;; Hehe, can you tell I hate her?  
  
Well, this chapter just seemed necessary so actually know WHY Remus is in the lake..... By now you should be happy to know that I have no choice but to write 'The Rescue' next chappie ^_^ Hehe....that shall be a very fun chapter to write, after that there will maybe 3-5 more chapters (depending on how mnay ideas I get) and that'll be the end.....Yes, I know that shall be a sad day, but I'm actually getting e-mails cuz I havent updated a fic since May, so I obviously need to get to that one before I get jumped or something....^_^;;  
  
Thanks once again for reviewing so please do again! Until next time!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	6. The Rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters..... but if I did Sirius would be locked up in my closet for my own personal reasons....^_~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hihi everyone! Oh wow! 77 reviews!!! XD I'm so happy! This by far has been my most successful fic and I couldn't be happier! Hopefully with all your help this'll be my first 100 review fic! And if it is....I'll write an extra-long chapter in celebration! XD  
  
Well, school has been dreadful as usual....*damns school to hell* But my Halloween was by far one of the funniest times I've ever had in my life...except for almost getting caught by the cops *rolls eyes innocently* But oh well! ^_^ Let's just say my friends and I got into a very, VERY Marauders kinda mood and ended up staying out until 5 am.......hehe....  
  
Well, here it is....without hesitation....The Rescue!!!!!! Mwahahahahaha!!!  
  
Beware this chapter will probably be at least semi-long and full of good old' fashion Remy x Siri fluff! XD Yes, even I have been anticipating this chapter and it's finally here....After this I'll probably have 2 more chappies and that's it! So enjoy this while you can...^_^  
  
Here it is.......chapter 6.....Enjoy! ^_^  
  
AN: POV formats in some parts, and even though I know you don't just magically 'un-petrify', it's going to happen to Remus in this chapter, you'll see, it'll make this chapter a whole lot better and you'll love it! XD (if you haven't noticed I love changing the rules for my dear Moony ^_^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
-Nothing More- chapter 6  
  
By now the only evidence of Remus being in the lake was the ring of ripples emanating from the center. The crowd fresh from watching the Quidditch match was now emerging from the stadium. Things like, "Did you see how Potter dove for the snitch at the end!" and, "I just couldn't believe that play!" were echoing through the grounds, but suddenly the crowd split like the Red Sea as a certain dark-haired man ran towards the lake.  
  
"Please be okay..." Sirius kept mumbling to himself as he pushed by his peers, "Just let him be okay..."  
  
Slowly the water got closer to him and at the moment when he was within 15 feet of diving in and saving his best friend, possibly the last person he wanted to see on earth blocked his path.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Black...." Steve snickered. (You remember him right?)  
  
Sirius glared, "Steve, please just get your fat-ass out of my way before we all have to take a detour through the Forbidden Forest to get to the castle..."  
  
The crowd giggled lightly at his comment, but then whispers of a fight brewing between the two starting spreading through the pupils. But Sirius knew he didn't have time for this... He kept staring at the lake that was only a few feet behind Steve. He would do anything to just get rid of this 'road block'. Suddenly he was brought back to his senses.  
  
"BLACK! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?!" Steve bellowed in Sirius' face, spitting all over him, but he wasn't even bothered by this.  
  
"No... I'm not, now can you please move?"  
  
Steve crossed his arms and laughed as he mocked Sirius, "Can you please move?" He looked back to his group who was laughing along with him, "Fat chance of me getting out of YOUR way Black."  
  
"Fine..." The Dark-haired boy stepped forward, "If you won't move.....Then I'll make you!"  
  
Sirius threw his fist into the older boy's face as he ran past him to the shore. He then muttered to himself, "As long as you're alright in the end Remus, I'll do anything..."  
  
With those words Sirius' dove into the lake gracefully and began his search for the werewolf. Students and faculty gasped and watched in awe and he disappeared beneath the water...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Remus' POV-  
  
I didn't exactly know what was happening to me, but I knew I was going to die...  
  
"How did this happen?" I asked myself, "If only Sirius or James were here, I'd be okay...." I looked up and noticed that the light above was getting dimmer as I sunk deeper, and there was nothing I could do about it.  
  
I wanted to cry, but what good would that do? I was underwater and you couldn't even tell if I were crying anyway.  
  
How long had it been since I was petrified? 5 minutes? Maybe 10? I couldn't tell anymore, but Peter's spell should be wearing off soon....and then....that's when the water will flood my lungs and that'll be it. No more Remus J. Lupin.  
  
And....and....I never got to tell him. Tell Sirius that I finally figured out that these feelings were more than just a simple infatuation, that I actually did love him, and not just as a brother....As, as my sort of...soul mate.  
  
I wanted to smile, but my muscles were still restrained from moving.  
  
"Damn this...." I thought to myself, "Damn this all! I don't want to die yet! Please let this spell wear off!"  
  
Then, as if the gods heard me, my muscles were released, but like a git, I tried to take a breath. Water rushed into my system and my vision went blurrier than it already was.  
  
"This is it....." I thought to myself, "This is how you're going to go Remus, betrayed by a filthy rat."  
  
I closed my eyes and basically every moment I treasured flashed in my mind. I noticed that each one had Sirius in it. When I was sorted into Gryffindor...Our first Hogsmeade trip... The kiss in the dormitory... The kiss under the beech tree.... Romping in the grass with him just a few hours earlier... I opened my eyes to see one last look at the light above when I saw a figure floating towards me......  
  
I reached out to the figure because that's what it seemed to be doing to me. Once it was close enough, I felt its arms wrap around my waist and in one last attempt I tried to focus my eyes on its face.....  
  
"Sirius...." I mumbled the moment before I lost consciousness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sirius' POV-  
  
I found him. You can't describe the relief I was feeling through my body as I wrapped my arms around his waist and began to pull him to the surface. But even though I felt joy for finding him, I couldn't help but still wonder who the hell would do this.  
  
I lunged for the air above us. It was a good thing I had just perfected my bubble-head charm the previous week, or else I wouldn't of even had a chance of saving Remus, then I thought to myself,  
  
"The ironic thing is I wouldn't have perfected it without Remus..."  
  
I shook my head free of stray thoughts and remembered that he was unconsciouss and needed oxygen as soon as possible. Focusing only on reaching the surface, we finally did, and surrounding the whole lake was probably the whole school. Some holding hands and praying with others (mainly girls) sobbing while others hugged them.  
  
At last I was able to get Moony on the shore. I laid him down on his back and noticed that he still wasn't breathing and that his skin was paler than usual. I placed my head on his chest to listen and when I didn't hear anything, I mentally panicked.  
  
People started to crowd around us, but no one that I could really use. Where the hell is Dumbledore when I need him? No, that might be too late. Then without thinking, I slammed my fists down on his chest,  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do now?!"  
  
Then I heard the one thing that both excited me and calmed me at the same time.... He coughed.  
  
Each time he coughed more water came up and finally he was able to sit. Tears formed in my eyes and I threw myself at him as I released everything at once,  
  
"Remus, thank god you're okay...." I cried, "All I could think of was to save you....I was starting to think me diving into the lake was for nothing."  
  
"You.....saved me...." He said, "It was you.....I wasn't seeing things..."  
  
I smiled at him and wrapped him in the most gentle hug I could muster, "Of course I saved you....James was too busy chasing a snitch...."  
  
At this moment his eyes shone with tears and even though we were in front of all of Hogwarts, Remus cupped my cheeks and wiped my tears with his thumbs.....and slowly....he brought his lips to mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Their kiss didn't last long as the headmaster appeared at last. He glanced at Remus and then averted his gaze to a beet red Sirius who was still speechless and eyes were left wide in shock. He beckoned for Madame Pomfrey to take Remus off to the Hospital Wing and once he was swept away, Sirius was bombarded by curious teens.  
  
"Are you really queer Sirius?" Was the question about a million students asked, but truthfully he wasn't 100% sure.  
  
Yeah, he risked his life for him and that was about their fourth kiss by now, but actually admitting it to the world kind of seemed like a huge step from this perspective. Why was he doubting his feelings now?  
  
"Do I really like Reemy that way?" Sirius asked himself once he was finally in his bed. "Nah," He shook his head as he pulled his covers up to his chin, "We're best friends......Nothing more..."  
  
~*TBC*~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehe...Isn't love complicated? Now you finally see where the title comes in... Mwaha! lol  
  
Personally I don't think this came out as great as it could've been, but I still like it! XD I still have homework to do and I really really wanted to post a new chappie before I did ^_^ See how much I love you guys? Since the next 2 chapters might end up being the last I'll make sure that they'll be really good. Once this is done I was also thinking of writing a one-shot short sorta sequel to this...  
  
Well, that's all for now. I think I just used up all my homework time writing this....oh well! There's always next quarter. Please review now that you've read it! Until next time!  
  
~*Emiru*~ 


	7. The Boggart

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. J.K. Rowling does and that's obvious because if I owned Harry Potter my name would be on the books, Sirius would be alive (and so would Cedric for that matter) and I'd be bloody rich and getting this published instead of posting it here. ^_^;; I think I got too into detail there....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hello again everyone! Thanks for the reviews again, but I've come to a conclusion. I will no longer try to make updates Sunday - Thursday. My average review count went down, and I know that makes me sound shallow and a review seeker, but really, what writer isn't? I'm sorry.... v_v So remember, whenever you want to see if I've updated, check on Friday or Saturday. I can also e-mail you all again if you want to inform of the last chapter being posted. ^_^  
  
Well, the second to last chapter is here everyone! *cries* I can't believe it's almost done... It has been quite a ride writing this and now I just realized I'm making it sound like this is the last chapter. O.O Which it is most indefinitely not!  
  
Oh well, maybe I should just get on with this. The idea for this chapter was actually for a one-shot I was planning to write, but then I decided to make it a chapter. (Odd, because I kinda think this would've made a really cute one-shot).  
  
Well, here it goes, 'Nothing More- part 7'. Enjoy!  
  
AN: As for Sirius' denial, you'll see what happens. ^_~ I wanted Sirius to be this kind of guy who's confident when he's kidding around and doesn't really have a commitment, but starts to doubt things and question them (or just plain chicken out) when the situation become serious (or Sirius! XD), since that actually is how a lot of guys in the world work (even though this does kind of describe James..... dammit!). Well, you'll see what I mean.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Nothing More - part 7  
  
It was a few days after, and despite the fact the rescue wasn't some type of phenomenon to Sirius, everyone else seemed to think otherwise. No matter where in the castle he went people would comment on yesterday's events. That day when he entered the common room he was bombarded with applause and pats on the back.  
  
"STOP IT!" Sirius thought he screamed in his head but it escaped through his mouth. "What I mean is..." He saw everyone go dead silent and look at him astonished, "Please stop. Remus is one of my best mates, it's only natural I'd save him. I probably would've done the same for anyone of you." Sirius noticed a bunch of girls whispering and giggling at this. "But don't you dare get any ideas..." He pointed at them and glared as he pushed open the Fat Lady to head to the Great Hall.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He was about half-way done with his classes for the day when Sirius finally did snap. And I mean fully snap, and to of all people, it was James. Even if it was his other best friend, he just wouldn't shut-up about the bloody rescue. It happened during their lunch break.  
  
"Shut-up Potter!" Escaped from Sirius's mouth, surprising even himself.  
  
James's eyes widened at first, "Potter? Since when am I just Potter to you huh, Black?"  
  
"I didn't mean to James....It just slipped. You know I'd never intentionally do that...I just kind of snapped. You're about the 800th person to talk to me about it." Sirius rubbed his temples in frustration.  
  
"Well, if you're so stressed as to call me Potter I better leave you alone...." James got up and headed to where the Quidditch team usually sat. Sirius looked at him apologetically before he got up himself.  
  
"I'll go to the hospital wing and visit Remus...." He mumbled and headed to towards Madame Pomfrey's realm.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Once he reached the door to the room Remus was concealed in he knocked lightly, and was answered by a woman's voice.  
  
"If you're here to visit Mr. Lupin he's not taking any visitors at the moment."  
  
"But, Madame Pomfrey, it's me Sirius Black. Can't I see him for a few minutes?"  
  
A few sentences were exchanged in the hospital wing, muffled by the heavy wooden door that acted as the barrier between the two boys. But Sirius could still make them out since he had his ear against the door.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey, can you please let Sirius in?" Remus asked.  
  
"But you need your rest Remus." She responded.  
  
"I've been asleep for the last 12 hours!"  
  
"Then sleep 12 more hours! You won't be getting any visitors while I'm on watch."  
  
"Please?" Remus made with a pleading puppy-face.  
  
"Mr. Lupin! I work with children all day! Do you really think a puppy-face will work on me?"  
  
"No, but it's always worth a try."  
  
She laughed, " You know, you're the 3rd most persistent patient I've had, second only to Mr. Potter and Mr. Black out there." She unlocked the door and allowed entry to Sirius before she slammed it shut and locked it again. "Take your time you two. I'll be in my office." She walked to another room and closed the door to it as well.  
  
Sirius looked to the bed where Remus' lay. The amber-eyed boy sat up and eyed the dark-haired one,  
  
"Finally you show up. I thought for a second I wouldn't get any visitors, even though Ms. Poppy Pomfrey over there wouldn't allow me any."  
  
"No one's come?" Sirius gave an odd look, "I would've expected you to get at least as much publicity as I have. After all, you are the one who almost died..."  
  
"Well, Emily did stop by with a few of her friends, but Madame Pomfrey told her I was sleeping. But when I woke up, I had these flowers next to me. She told me the arrangement was made by Emily and her friend Ann." Remus pointed to a bouquet that rested on the nightstand next to his bed.  
  
"So, you've been alone all day. Well, alone except for Madame Pomfrey."  
  
"Yeah." Remus sighed, "I wish you were in here with me, it sucks being alone. reminds me too much of when I first got bitten by the... you know."  
  
Sirius smiled softly at Remus and even though he would have loved to stay longer, Defense Against the Dark Arts was next period and he felt like he could never miss a lesson in that. Today they were studying boggarts. Sirius stood up and bid adieu to his werewolf friend.  
  
"So, will you be dismissed from the hospital wing soon?"  
  
"Yeah, Professor Dumbledore said I could be released today sometime. Maybe I'll be let out by then end of next period." He smiled.  
  
"Well, I hope so..." Sirius winked, "Then you can see my moment of glory against the evil known as the boggart!"  
  
Both boys laughed and then Sirius shut the door behind him with a click. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he then headed back down the hall towards Professor Kirk's class.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Good afternoon class!" The quite enthused Professor Kirk announced, "I'm glad you all decided to come. As you all know, we discussed last week that today we'll be demonstrating the correct way of rendering a boggart helpless." She scanned the class and then asked, "Now, does anyone know exactly what a boggart does and the proper charm for this task?"  
  
A few students looked to one another, until two students hands shot up. The two were Sirius and Severus.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Black and Mr. Snape, as usual..." She smiled, "Ok, Sirius, answer the first part and Severus answer the second."  
  
Promptly, both boys answered the questions correctly. "A boggart takes the form of its opponents biggest fear... But currently it doesn't have a shape, since it doesn't know what our fear is." Sirius explained.  
  
"The proper charm to finish it off is 'Riddikulus!'. You have to say it strongly and force it into an amusing shape for the boggart's biggest weakness is laughter." Snape concluded, glaring at Sirius. The professor clapped her approval and then motioned for her class to step closer to a desk that would violently shake every few moments.  
  
"That is precisely what a boggart is and the correct charm, thank you boys..." She rested an arm on the rustling desk, "One at a time you will each face the boggart and I will watch to see how well you face it. Remember, this is only a boggart, don't believe what you see, ok? That's often the demise of the people who face a boggart alone, the begin to believe what they see." She shook her head sadly. "But I have faith in you lot! You're quite bright and gifted." She grasped the handle of one of the desk's drawers, "On the count of three, Sirius you'll be up first."  
  
He nodded lightly and stepped forward while thinking to himself, "I wonder what form the boggart will take for me? I haven't really thought about what I fear..." Just when he was thinking this he heard someone whisper,  
  
"Betcha it won't be anything! Black has to be the bravest bloke this school has ever had." Right as this classmate finished his sentence Professor Kirk pulled open the drawer and.... Remus rose out of it.  
  
Sirius' eyes widened and a sympathetic smile sprawled across the boggart Remus' face. "R-Remus..." Sirius gulped, "I'm afraid of you?" Then the boggart approached Sirius, he stepped backwards away from it. "No, g-get away from me...." Sirius panicked a little, "You're not Remus get away..."  
  
The class was confused. Remus was known for being one of Sirius' best friends, why would a boggart try to scare him by turning into him? And most of all, why was it working? "C'mon Sirius! Cry 'Riddikulus!' you have to say something or it'll win..." Professor Kirk said.  
  
He looked at her, then back to the boggart. "I don't get it!" Sirius cried out loud, "Why am I afraid of you Remus?" Then the boggart spoke with a familiar voice, and answered his question.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. I don't want to go out with you, and on top of that. Don't ever talk to me again, don't even look at me in the halls. Our friendship is over..."  
  
By now Sirius was standing face to face with Remus boggart. Tears were in Sirius' eyes and he now knew the thing he feared the most was.....losing Remus. The rest of the class stared at him astonished and Professor Kirk finally ran up and the boggart took form of a woman, probably her mother, dying. She screamed, "Riddikulus!" as Sirius ran out of the classroom to find Remus.  
  
Hair and tears flew everywhere. "The damn boggart was right," He cried, "I do fear losing you the most..." He ran down the hall and each footstep echoed down the corridors. He was practically running with his eyes closed to try to stop the tears. They were closed so tightly that he didn't notice the same boy he wanted to talk to pass right by him.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus called after the boy who sped past him.  
  
The dark-haired boy stopped mid-bound and turned to see bright amber eyes looking at him. He smiled and wiped tears from his face as he approached him, and then wrapped him in the tightest hug humanly possible.  
  
"S-Sirius..." Remus coughed, "You're hugging me just a bit too tight there...."  
  
"Oh, sorry Moony" He loosened his arms a little then blushed.  
  
Remus laughed and looked Sirius in the face, "Are you okay? You look like something traumatizing just happened last period."  
  
"No," Sirius started, "I thought it was traumatizing, but it might be the best thing that ever happened to me." He grabbed Remus' hand and pulled him towards Gryffindor tower, "We need to talk Remus."  
  
"Uh..." He stuttered a little, "O-ok Sirius, but what is this about?"  
  
Sirius answered simply in one word, "Us..."  
  
~To be concluded  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ok, that ended kinda weak, but I had to get this chapter up. ^_^ The last chapter might not be up for awhile though. Sorry. I've gotten into a lot of trouble lately, if you want to read it go visit my homepage on deviantart (it's posted on my user profile). But noentheless I hope you thought it was ok.  
  
The boggart idea came to me when I was reading PoA for the who knows time. I just thought that it'd be cute if Sirius had an embarassing, but cute, boggart moment about Remus, and if they had a perky female teacher from whom Lupin learned how to teach DADA from and that's how Professor Kirk came to life! ^_^  
  
Luckily though I'm on my Christmas break, which is two weeks long so you never know! The chapter might be up sooner than u think! I've also been working on an original story. The first chapter is posted on fictionpress.com. I'd really appreciate it if you'd all go and read it. ^_^ I would really love to be an author one day and since that is my first piece of original work I'd love some feedback! My pen name there is the same here.  
  
Once again, thaks for all the support in this fic! I hope you like this chapter and hopefully the conclusion won't disapoint you (though it'll probably be filled with fluffy goodness and possibly a good snog scene or two ^_~) lol  
  
Ja ne!  
  
~Mira-chan~ 


	8. AN: Excerpt

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. And the closest thing to Sirius I own is a lil stuffed dog whom I call Sirius.... ..  
  
I want to thank everyone who supported me in this fic. It was a great success for my first Remus/Sirius fic and I'm grateful to all the reviewers who made it possible. Without you guys, there wouldn't be authors like me....^_^ ARIGATO MINNA-SAN!!!  
  
Well, now I shall talk about my future in writing.... My new project for the year is to write actual book-length (not like 700 pages though, more like 150+ pages) fictions of the Marauders' 7 years in Hogwarts. ^_^ Once I finish all (or most) of my other fics I shall start writing them. I've actually started writing the first chapter for the first book. Here's an excerpt:  
  
~ A boy had just entered King's Cross station in London, following his parents eagerly as he pushed a cart. An owl and a trunk with the initials "J.P." inscribed above the lock sat on the cart, and he also carried a letter in his hand, a seal on it read: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. As people walked by the hazel-eyed boy, he watched in wonder as the trains would pull into their platforms. He'd never seen anything like it! "Where exactly is the platform Mum?" He asked eagerly to a woman with jet black hair like his....  
  
"Right over there, James." She pointed to a wall, directly between platforms 9 and 10. He gave his Mum a strange look.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive." She smiled, "At least, that's where it always was when I went to school." ~  
  
Now, for the rest you'll just have to wait! (btw, that excerpt is just a rough draft) ^_^ This piece of work will really take a lot of support, time and tons of work on my part, so I hope you all like the idea. I've been doing tons of research for this project, so you can be sure it'll be good, and since this'll be one of my major projects I could use a couple of beta readers (not counting my friends, cuz you guys already get to be beta- readers ^_^). If you'd like to be one of them please e-mail me, or leave me a comment in a review or on my deviantart page. All help is appreciated.  
  
So, until next time! Ja ne!!  
  
~Mira-chan~ a.k.a. Emi-chan 


	9. Time For a Nap

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters. And the closest thing to Sirius I own is a lil stuffed dog whom I call Sirius.... . damn I want a big black shaggy dog to call Sirius (preferably a Newfoundland :P)...  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
I'M SO SORRY ABOUT THAT LAST 'UPDATE'!! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! THE EXCERPT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, BUT FF.NET SCREWED IT UP WHILE UPLOADING. IN A RUSH I WASN'T ABLE TO PREVIEW IT BEFORE I POSTED IT AND UNFORTUNATELY IT WAS MESSED UP!! NONETHELESS, I HOPE YOU LIKE MY IDEA ! ^_^;;  
  
Wow, well here it is. The last chapter of my fic. ^_^ I don't know if I'm happy or sad.... Probably a bit of both. First thing's first though. THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS!!! This has undoubtedly been my most successful fic yet. My first 100+ review fic!! XD Yay!! *hugs everyone who has reviewed so far* I love you all!  
  
Btw, this is for Hawkeye's Seductress, XD is like an emoticon. If you look at it from the side, from right to left though, it makes a face. It happens to be one of my favorite expressions. XD  
  
Hehe, well since I'm still on a Harry Potter high ( I haven't read anything except Remus/Sirius fics for the last month or so ^_^;;) I most likely could end up writing an epilogue or a really short sequel to this. But I have a songfic in the works right now, so if I did do anything to this fic it'd be awhile. I also have a new project for 2004, but I will start that once I have finished all my fics (at least my non-Digimon ones ^_^;;) Hm.... I'll talk more about my new project at the end of this.  
  
Well, I better get started. Hope you all like it and once again, thank you. Oh damn, I think I'm going to cry...;_;  
  
AN: This chapter might be OOC due to the fact that it'll probably end up 'cotton candy-like' By cotton candy I mean sweet and fluffy! ^_^ Hehe. Well, here it is, enjoy!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Nothing More ~ part 8  
  
Sirius was dragging Remus along the corridors towards Gryffindor tower. The sounds of Remus' struggle echoed off the ceilings and walls of the school, but since classes were in session no one really noticed.  
  
"S-Sirius..." Remus said, "What is this about all of a sudden?"  
  
"It's about what happened in class today." He replied.  
  
"Well, that's why I was going to class... To find out what I missed."  
  
"No, not that! With the boggart, the thing that happened with the boggart."  
  
"What happened with the boggart?"  
  
With that question Sirius stopped and looked at Remus with the deepest look of care. "My boggart, turned into you..." He looked to the ground, in what seemed like shame, but then Remus asked,  
  
"Why would it turn into me? Are you afraid of me Sirius?"  
  
"No! No not at all!" He nodded his head in the direction of the Fat Lady, "But can we talk about it in there?"  
  
Remus smiled weakly and nodded his reply in return, "Yes."  
  
The two boys rushed to the painting. "Password please." said the portrait as she eyed the two boys suspiciously.  
  
"Sword's hilt." Sirius replied as she swung open and the two of them stepped inside.  
  
The fire in the common room was still burning, and Sirius led Remus to a couch near the hearth. The warmth basked over them as their bodies sank into the soft cushions. Sirius held Remus' hands and looked deep into his amber eyes. The flames reflected in them and they glowed like golden orbs. They resembled stars in Sirius' mind and he practically melted in their presence.  
  
"Sirius?" Remus looked into Sirius' eyes as well, "You ok?"  
  
"Yeah," He nodded, "It's just so much has happened in the last few days, that I'm kind of...Speechless."  
  
He smiled, "Well, I think you already know how I feel Sirius. I mean, I kissed you in front of the whole bloody school, mate." He blushed as he said this, and a hint of red seemed to creep on Sirius' face as well.  
  
"Well, I doubted my feelings for you, even then, but what just happened last period.... Rid me of all doubt."  
  
"Sirius, can't you tell me what exactly happened? My head's still in the clouds here, mate. I'm completely out of the loop."  
  
Sirius took a deep breath, "Last period, when I faced the boggart, it turned into you...But," Sirius' expression fell, "It was you, rejecting me. You told me that you didn't like me anymore and that we weren't friends." Small tears started to form in his eyes, "You said that I couldn't even look at you in the halls."  
  
Remus looked at his friend, with a more adoring gaze than usual. He smiled and then tilted his face towards his. "Look at me..." Remus told Sirius, "I would never do that to you." He smiled a little then laughed, "I'm a werewolf, how could I discriminate against something dumb like that? Especially when I like you myself..."  
  
Sirius laughed as Remus gently wiped away his tears. His hands were soft and his touch gentle for someone who has to go through what he does every month. After the tears were gone Remus just sat there with his hands cupping Sirius'. His heart started to beat a little bit faster when Sirius then intertwined their fingers, and once again claimed his hands for himself.  
  
Remus smiled at Sirius, "You know something?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"My favorite part about you is your face..."  
  
"You sound like a girl Reemy." was Sirius' reply.  
  
"Well, that's not fair. I don't like it because you're handsome, but because, you can always tell exactly what you're feeling. Your face hides nothing, I love it."  
  
"Well, since you're getting so corny on me, my favorite thing about you, are your eyes." Sirius pushed Remus' hair out of them, "It's like they're made of gold." Remus gave Sirius a look.  
  
"Did I sound like that?" He pointed at himself then shook his head, "Because if I did, you're right, I did sound like a girl."  
  
Laughs once again echoed throughout the Gryffindor common room, but something was a bit different this time... Once it fell silent, the laughs were replaced by, soft moans...  
  
"Mm..." Remus said as his mouth was covered by Sirius'. Both boys seemed to enjoy this moment. Remus was now lying down on the couch, Sirius on top of him. Their hands met and Sirius was now holding Remus' above his head as his lips left Remus' mouth and was slowly working their way down his neck.  
  
Once Sirius had reached Remus' collarbone Remus giggled a little. "Oh, a sensitive spot?" Sirius teased as he then kissed his neck again and then nibbled softly on his collar as the werewolf struggled a little to make him stop.  
  
"That's not fair Siri..." Remus pleaded, "You're a lot stronger than me..."  
  
"Ha! You're only saying that now..." Sirius laughed, before he heard a noise, "Did you hear that Reemy?"  
  
"If you mean if I heard the Fat Lady portrait open, then yes, I did hear it."  
  
In an instant Sirius sat up and straightened out his tie, only to see James with his arms crossed and leaning against the exits frame, laughing to himself. "That was quite the show you two were putting on right there." He smiled, "I knew you weren't practicing that 'mouth-to-mouth resuscitation' crap by the lake the other day. I asked Lily and she told me you two were doing it wrong anyhow."  
  
Remus blushed and remarked, "You're a sharp one James, can't get anything past you!"  
  
He laughed, "Got that right!"  
  
Sirius shook his head, "James, you're a lot smarter than that, I know it."  
  
"I am," He winked, "It's just fun to act dumb."  
  
"Heh..."  
  
"Well," James looked at the two, who were quite ruffled up. "You two, get back to your snogging, I'll just stand here and watch in amusement..." A menacing grin sprawled across James' face.  
  
Remus looked at Sirius, "Continue later?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
The two boys got up and joined the still grinning James Potter. The trio walked out into the corridor and headed in the direction of the kitchens. This was a free period for them, and most of the time, this period was spent watching James eat to his heart's content.  
  
James walked a couple of steps ahead of the couple, "So, are you two an item now?"  
  
Sirius threw a playful glare, "What do you think?" He grabbed Remus' hand and held it with no shame.  
  
"Hey, you never know these days..." James winked, "You could've been experimenting for all I know!"  
  
This time both Remus and Sirius glared at him. Then he threw his hand up, "Just teasing! No need to get nasty."  
  
Suddenly the pair took a turn and started to head in a different direction. "You guys! The kitchen's this way!" James called.  
  
"We know Prongs..." Remus sighed, "We're just going to go by the lake, meet us there?"  
  
"Sure, by the beech tree?"  
  
"Of course..."  
  
The three nodded in agreement to each other, then headed in opposite directions. Once outside, Remus and Sirius both seemed to gasp when the cold air hit them. It had been at least 4 days since either of them had breathed fresh air.  
  
The beech tree seemed to beckon to the boys, and they gladly accepted its invitation. Sirius ran ahead of Remus and sat down in his usual spot, where the roots showed above the ground and branched off. He leaned against the tree's trunk as he watched Remus finally sit down next to him.  
  
"Don't sit there, Moony." Sirius said. "Sit here, with me." He patted his lap and smiled sheepishly as Remus got up and moved to his new 'spot'. He snuggled with him as Sirius wrapped his arms around him. Sirius rested his head on top of Remus', and Remus leaned against the black-haired boy the way he leaned on the tree. They both smiled contentedly and Sirius made one last remark, "Now, isn't this a lot better Reemy?"  
  
Sirius could feel the werewolf nod as he mumbled, "Yeah, it is..."  
  
"Heh, told you..."  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
A few minutes later James trudged towards the beech tree, arms full of pies and cookies.  
  
He yelled, "Oi! Padfoot! Moony! The house elves made extra desserts today! They said I could take as many as I wi--- Oh...." He faded off as he looked at the two boys, Remus in Sirius' arms and both sleeping rather peacefully. He laughed once again to himself as he set the cloth he was holding the treats in on the grass.  
  
He sat down in front of them and shook his head. "Funny lad you are Sirius. You were always the one who said, "We're best friends, nothing more, nothing less..." James watched the two and threw a ginger snap in his mouth, "Now, look at you..."  
  
~End~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Aw.. well that's it! Hope you all liked it and that you all will help and support my next writing venture, whatever it maybe (not counting the books I plan to write ^_^). I still a few more ideas swirling around in the whole in my head where my brain is supposed to be... LOL.... Wow, I still can't believe it's over... Well, better get to doing my HW....  
  
So, until next time! Ja ne!!  
  
~Mira-chan~ a.k.a. Emi-chan 


End file.
